Kukuou Shinku
Kukuou Shinku is the leader of the Crimson clan. Desperately searching for something she learned from her late father called "The Power of the Shades", she intends to end this war and take over the entire world with it. Personality "When first meeting me, one could probably say I'm a nice person or a good-natured type of person. News flash, I'm really not. Chances are, if you've ever said that I am that type of person, you obviously have no idea who I am. I use whoever and whatever I can to my advantage. I make use of dirty tricks and do things that would probably get me called a bunch of very rude names. I find that doing whatever I want works just as well as asking someone politely for it. There have been times I have "acted" nice, but it's all about appearances. I "appear" nice, if I need them for something. Maybe I'll get rid of them later, maybe I won't. It definitely fits me, right? The Crimson needs a leader that can lead them without thinking twice about anything. That may make me hasty but that's my business. Once again, I'm telling you to mind yours. I'm my own person. I don't conform to anything the previous Crimson leaders have done. I want power--true power and I'm determined to get it. Nobody can stop me. Not you, not my clan, and certainly not my parents." Background "My father always used to use a saying. It was "The truth is only a battle away." Yeah, whatever, Dad. Honestly, when I was little, I wasn't what my father wanted. He wanted a "boy" and I ended up being girl. So, from the very moment I could properly understand words, he had my ass working. Day and night, even when my mother pleaded to stop, he would continue to force me to do whatever he wanted. My father was a strong man. I was not the only one he did this with. He would often make the entire clan's lives hell too. It just seemed like he made my life even worse. After I was born, I heard he was more irritable. From his teachings, I eventually learned that he didn't really care about this family nor this clan. At some point, when I could properly handle a sword, I killed my mother. It wasn't really that big of a deal. However, ever since that happened, life was never the same. The death of my mother by my own hands was kind of... kind of a rush, if I were to be completely honest. A rush that I wanted to feel over and over again. My father wasn't too satisfied with the death of my mother, because he didn't order it to happen. This was strange though because, for most of my childhood, my father seemed to only use my mother for physical means. He didn't really care about her and neither did I; it was one of the few things we shared in common. I learned that she had, more or less, interfered in the past. Whenever she would do that, it would halt my training. She was part of the reason I hadn't felt that feeling up until that point. So, after I killed her, my father immediately called my a traitor. He actually sent people after me! His own daughter! My father sent all these warriors after me. The smart ones, however, didn't listen to my father. Eventually, these "smart ones" were the ones that I didn't kill. There came to be a separation. The ones who followed me and the ones who followed my father. I'm almost positive that a good majority of the people that joined my side were just following me because they feared me more than my father. Can you believe that? Grown men and women were following orders of a child! I must have scared them so badly after I defied my father. My father was a demon and he was definitely scary in his own right; I will admit that at least. He didn't have the ambition I did though. He wanted to be a titan, I wanted to be a god. I wanted to rule over everyone and command respect from them, even if they didn't give it! He was simply content with just ruling over Japan. I wanted the whole world--no, the whole universe to bow at my feet. At the "turning point" in the war, I challenged my father's side with unrelenting force. The Crimson lost quite a great deal of people that day but that didn't matter to me. Through this battle with my father, he revealed to me something that I thought was very interesting. There was something called the "Shades" that would let me control everything and everyone. I killed my father after he wouldn't reveal to me where the Shades were and I kept this hidden from everyone else. I needed to make sure no one knew what my plan was. After this, the Crimson took a more forward direction. We attacked the Reborn almost everyday after that. I led the attacks, of course. I ended up being the one that poisoned the previous leader too. When he fell, for awhile, the Reborn were quiet and weak. However, when the new leader "Rei Ishikawa" came to power, she started to make the Reborn stronger. I could feel it after I fought with her. I was only two years older than her when we fought for the first time but she had a warrior's spirit. I could feel it, even though her attacks were purposely non-lethal. Despite this, she could have very well killed me several times. However, after realizing that she might become stronger than me, I trained everyday. I trained everyday to make sure she wouldn't beat me. Now, we're both grown and she's still keeping up. Well, it doesn't really matter. Once I get the power of the Shades, she won't be able to stand up to me anymore. No one will." Category:Crimson Category:Samurai Category:Leader Category:Characters Category:Teddyursaa